It is often a difficult task for a parent to make his or her child fall asleep. To this end, the parent may use different tactics to get his or her child to sleep. Some of these tactics may include lying down with the child, reading a bedtime story, reading a story book, singing a song, watching videos with the child, or watching television. However, such tactics may be cumbersome and time consuming for the parent. Also, the parent may not have the time to perform such tasks due to his or her busy schedule. Thus, a sleep aid that assists a child in falling asleep and does not necessarily require parental action may be beneficial.